Sensei
by DarkDemon459832
Summary: This is a re-publishing of the first Sensei story I wrote a couple years ago. I tried to keep publishing it under the previous account but I forgot the password and email haha anywho...Kakashi takes in a broken Sakura and strives to help her. xlemonsx
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE: I am redoing this story on a different account because I stupidly forgot the email and password that this story was originally under hah I'm an idiot lol. But please forgive me for not doing anything on this story in so long I am horrible =] **

**-Heather**

A/N: NARUTO and its original characters do not belong to me

**A/N: NARUTO and its original characters do not belong to me. However the characters: Hikaru, Kichirou, and Sayuri are my original characters.**

**Sensei**

**By: DarkDemon459832**

"Kakashi! Dammit Kakashi open this door you lazy piece of…" **BAM BAM BAM…** "Kakashi!"

One onyx eye opened in irritation as the exhausted ninja tried to process just who the hell was waking him up so rudely.

"KAKASHI!" A high-pitched screech sounded outside his door. 'Damn, Tsunade' He thought to himself as he hoisted himself out of bed.

"Coming!" He shouted cheerfully only to smirk when a disgruntled scream met his ears. Oh yea, she was going to kill him. Once out of bed, he adjusted his loose cotton pants to a more comfortable position and slowly sauntered over to the door. Opening it just a crack, he smirked at his Hokage.

"What the hell has been taking you so long?" The angry blonde woman pushed past him in a flurry.

"Well just come on in." Kakashi sarcastically mumbled. He glanced at his leader and realized that she looked desperate. Something was definitely wrong, but why would she come to him when she had countless _awake_ ninja at the wave of her hand. "Hokage-sama what's going on?" He asked calmly. The usually strong Hokage looked like she was about to fly apart any minute.

"It's Sakura." She simply stated, and surprisingly to Kakashi, his stomach lurched. "When I came into my office this morning she was underneath my desk crying. She was bruised and bloody and she didn't even recognize me when I called out to her. She just fought blindly. I'm afraid her body is in some type of shock that won't allow her to snap back to reality. As far as I know any physical touch is perceived to still be whoever did this to her. She keeps screaming for whoever it is to stop touching her. I've tried all I can to snap her out of it, but no medical jutsu I know has helped." Tsunade was crying at this point, but she fixed a steely gaze on Kakashi. "Kakashi, I need you to look over her while she's like this. I can't have her hurting herself or others while she's like this. I gave her some sedative so at least she'll sit calmly enough to stop crying and screaming, but…well you'll see in a minute." The distressed woman walked out of his apartment to signal to someone to come up.

Kakashi stared wide-eyed as they brought his former student into his house. Her body was peacefully cradled by Iruka Sensei but the look in her eyes was that of a wild animal. She kept glancing back and forth between her former sensei and Iruka. It appeared as if she was trying to will her body back into fight mode. Apparently not even the sedative could numb her mind.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect, how am I supposed to watch over her?" The copy nin grimaced as Sakura flailed out in a unwillingly lazy strike at Iruka. The poor man just grimaced as he secured a hold on the girl once again. "Sorry Iruka, you can put her in my bed." Kakashi said without a second thought. He ran a hand through his unruly silver hair. Tsunade was studying him as he watched the man the beautiful girl on his bed.

"Kakashi, I trust you to do this job for me more than I trust any of the other Jounin in this village. She knows you, she trusts you. I want you to be there when she snaps out of it so she's not utterly terrified." Tsunade began to ramble. "Kakashi." She firmly snapped herself out of her tirade of words. "Watch over her." Her amber eyes bored into his as she drove her words home. Then, as quickly as this had been dropped into his lap, the Hokage and her Nin were gone. Sighing, he put both of his hand in his hair and massaged lightly. He looked around his formerly chaotic kitchen and realized that he had nothing to feed her if she was to come to her senses. _'Fuck' _He growled inwardly. He didn't want to leave her alone nor did he want to go without food. _'Aha! Pakkun!' _He nearly smacked his own face in recognition of his stupidity. He quickly pulled a kunai from his pocket and slashed his finger summoning his ninken.

"What do you want now Kakashi?" The little dog grumbled. He was a grumpy dog by nature but Kakashi just seemed to always bring out the worst in him.

"Pakkun, I need you to watch over Sakura while I'm gone."

"What have you done to the pup now?" The little dog took a tentative sniff. "Wait, no longer a pup is she?" He directed the question to his master. Kakashi smiled. It was true, Sakura was a ripe old age of twenty one. _'Even if she was old she'd still be beautiful'_ He let the thought slip out into his mind before the realization hit him. _'When the fuck did I begin thinking of Sakura as beautiful? It's as if I'm talking about a woman, not my former student.'_ Pakkun observed his inner battle with amusement. "You're going to have trouble with this one Kakashi." Chuckled the pug. He sauntered off into Kakashi's room with no further protestation. Satisfied Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke to the grocery store.

Poor Pakkun however, had apparently bitten off more than he could chew. Sakura could see him, but obviously could not make out what he was in reality. The only thing she could see was him. Every time Pakkun moved, she would cry out in agony. It really confused the dog to no end. He actually like Sakura for the brief times he'd seen her and he was pretty confident that she liked him to, but here she was acting like a dog that had been beaten too much to trust a human anymore. It worried the little beast. Deciding against watching her struggle with her own twisted mind and not doing anything to simply soothe the girl, Pakkun jumped onto the bed and scooted towards her on his belly. Think dog that just got into a very big trashcan and tore it to shreds and is now crawling on his belly in submission to you to say sorry This type of movement didn't seem to bother Sakura as much as him directly moving did so he took it as a clue to continue. He got as far as her right hand before she whimpered making him stop and settle down. He pushed his little warm body against her thigh and settled down for a nap, vaguely aware of a small hand caressing his back.

When Kakashi returned home, he knew something had happened. He no longer felt the hatred in the air that he'd felt when Sakura had first been brought in by her friends that she couldn't even distinguish from her mystery enemy. Quietly, he tiptoed to the door that connected his kitchen to his room and peered in. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a much more content Sakura calmly stroking a very satisfied pug. Trust Pakkun to bring her back. _'Women, they just can't resist the urge to pet.'_ He chuckled to himself. The sudden noise startled Sakura who began to look around with that scared look again. He rushed to her side faster then she had time to react. He pulled her to him in an unusual act of protectiveness and whispered into her hair. "I'm here, I won't leave you."

"Ka…Kakashi?" Sakura whimpered her voice breaking. Then, she went limp in his arms. She had passed out.

"Well Kakashi, good luck." Pakkun said sincerely as he disappeared to rejoin his family. The uncovered eye swept over the pink hair beauty in his arms and he sighed. Good luck indeed


	2. Chapter 2

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE: As explained in chapter One I am redoing this story on my new account as I stupidly forgot my last password and email ick I'm an idiot =] Still love you guys**

**-Heather**

Thank you to fantasy4luvr, Dreamergirl92813, Fallenangelkokoro, and Shadow miko for amazing reviews

**Thank you to fantasy4luvr, Dreamergirl92813, Fallenangelkokoro, and Shadow miko for amazing reviews. You guys helped me actually continue this story…**

A/N: NARUTO and its original characters do not belong to me

**A/N: NARUTO and its original characters do not belong to me. However the characters: Hikaru, Kichirou, and Sayuri are my original characters.**

**Chapter Two**

He had absolutely no clue how long he'd been lying in bed with her in his arms. The only thing he did know was that she was snuggled as unbelievably close as she could be and it was cutting off his breathing. He didn't dare move her though; he was too scared that she wouldn't be the same Sakura that had greeted him last night. His thoughts wandered as he stared vacantly at the wall directly in front of his bed. He felt her stiffen in his arms and it snapped him out of his daydreams. Kakashi watched the face of the beautiful konoichi in his arms and was alarmed by what he began to witness. Sakura's face began to contort with pain, fear, and anger. She was dreaming.

"HIKARU!" She screamed in agony, successfully startling the copy Nin. Hastily he ripped his mask off in order to activate his Sharingan. He saw her chakra flowing in erratic motions, seething with anger and pain. He could even smell the fear that was flooding off of her. But he didn't wake her. He was truly curious to get to the root of this nightmare. "No Hikaru, don't, no don't!" She whimpered as she struggled in Kakashi's strong grasp. '_Who the hell is this Hikaru?' _Kakashi wondered as he used all the strength he could muster to keep Sakura in place. He needed to wake her before she started acting out the dream she was having. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that she could kill him in her sleep if she believed that he was this Hikaru character.

"Sakura!" Kakashi whispered harshly as he tried to shake the pink haired beauty awake. He didn't like being so cruel but she was going to hurt herself. Emerald eyes snapped open at the mention of her name and were clouded with confusion.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? What happened?" Panic and concern flashed across her face as she reached a hand to caress his face. His naked face he realized. "What's wrong Kakashi? Why are you looking at me like that?" The silver haired copy nin sweat dropped. She didn't even remember? _'Her body must be shielding her from her dreams.'_ He thought to himself as he enveloped her hand in his and held it against his cheek. He knew he was confusing her even more but dear god that girl scared the living hell out of him.

"You were dreaming Sakura, and you were in a lot of pain in the dream." He stated simply, watching her for her response.

"I can't even remember what I was dreaming about, in fact I can't remember much about the last couple days at all. I try, but it's all hazy." The look of frustration on her face was adorable to Kakashi. He pulled her close to him and held her, completely aware of her body's protestations and her minds confusion. "I don't know why Kakashi, but you holding me makes me feel disgusted and dirty. Like I don't deserve your kindness because I did something wrong." Sakura whimpered in a soft voice. So soft an ordinary person would've never been able to hear her, but he did.

"Sakura…" He didn't know where to begin. "Something happened to you Sakura, you were found in Tsunade's office yesterday fighting like a wild animal against someone in your mind." He sighed.

"Wha…what?" She asked disbelieving. _'What the hell is going on?'_ She asked herself. _'What happened to me?' _"Kakashi, I don't know what you're talking about." He could sense her determination and how defensive she was about herself.

"Tell me Sakura, who's Hikaru?" The name sent a jolt through his former student and her eyes hazed over with the feral look he'd seen yesterday. "Sakura? Sakura stay with me, don't let your mind take you over!" Kakashi firmly. She wasn't snapping out of it, but her mind hadn't completely won. "Sakura come back to me!" He was getting desperate now. His mind couldn't think of a way to keep her from reverting back to the numb shell she'd been. Suddenly instinct kicked in and he placed his lips on her own. Her eyes widened and the feral look disappeared.

"Kakashi? What the hell's wrong with me?" She asked sounding like a lost child.

"I think your body is trying to block out what happened to you. It's trying to go into fight mode to ward off whoever that person is. I think it's going to take a while for you to be truly comfortable to remember what exactly happened." Softly he picked her up out of his bed and walked towards his bathroom adjacent to the spacious bedroom. Surprise surprise Kakashi was a fan of big bathtubs and Sakura was more than pleased. A hot bath was what she needed after the stress she'd been through. Kakashi busied himself with drawing her a bath and smiled as she sighed in contentment at the warm feeling that filled the bathroom. Once the tub was filled he turned to her. "I'll give you your privacy." He turned to leave.

"Kakashi?" He looked back at her and leaned into the doorframe.

"Yes?"

"Can you summon Pakkun so I have some company?" He smiled and nodded in agreement as he bit into his finger. The little dog showed up a few seconds later.

"How's the girl?" He asked right off the bat.

"Ask her yourself." Kakashi said as he left the bathroom shutting the door on the bewildered pug.

"Pakkun!" The pink haired girl squealed in delight. The dog whirled around and instantly wagged it's little curled tail.

"Little konoichi, you're most certainly looking much better." The dog bowed, "How may I be of service cherry blossom?"

"Keep me company?"

"Certainly."

Back in his room Kakashi listened as the pair talked and joked. He smiled, he was happy that she was happy. Who knew she's have a soft spot for the little dog who used the same shampoo as her, a fact that had once infuriated the konoichi. Kakashi listened as said konoichi began to sing…

"I remember when all the games began  
Remember every little lie and every last goodbye  
Promises you broke, words you choked on  
and I never walked away,  
it's still a mystery to me  
Well I'm so empty  
I'm better off without you and you're better off without me  
Well you're so unclean  
I'm better off without you and you're better off without me  
The lying, the bleeding, the screaming  
Was tearing me apart  
The hatred, the beatings; it's over  
Paint the mirrors black to forget you  
I still picture your face and the way you used to taste  
Roses in a glass, dead and wilted  
To you this all was nothing  
Everything to you is nothing  
Well you're so filthy  
I'm better off without you and you're better off without me  
Well I'm so ugly  
You're better off without me and I'm better off alone  
The lying, the bleeding, the screaming  
Was tearing me apart  
The hatred, the beatings; it's over  
As wicked as you are, you're beautiful to me  
You're the darkest burning star, you're my perfect disease  
The lying, the bleeding, the screaming  
Was tearing me apart  
The hatred, the beatings; it's over  
Disaster  
The lying, the bleeding, the screaming  
Was tearing me apart  
The hatred, the beatings; it's over  
Disaster

It's over now... " She sang with such passion that she brought tears to his eyes. He just had to find out who had done this to her…so he could kill them himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to fantasy4luvr, Dreamergirl92813, Fallenangelkokoro, and Shadow miko for amazing reviews. You guys helped me actually continue this story…**

**A/N: NARUTO and its original characters do not belong to me. However the characters: Hikaru, Kichirou, and Sayuri are my original characters.**

**Chapter Three**

Pakkun watched his little mistress as she sang. He could sense Kakashi's anguish outside of the bathroom and it mirrored his own. He wanted to make her happy but was unsure of what to do. Then it came to him

.

"Konoichi?" The little dog inquired when she was done singing.

"Yes Pakkun?"

"How would you like it if I were to give you a gift?"

"I don't know if I could except it you wonderful little dog." She giggled.

"You will because I know it will make you happy!" The little dog wagged his tail and disappeared in a poof leaving Sakura smiling. That little dog ceased to amaze her. Suddenly he reappeared in another poof with a small bundle of fur dangling from his mouth. Sakura's heart clenched as she realized what it was.

"Oh Pakkun, you can't, not one of your children!" She looked sad. The pug shrugged her mood off and deposited the bundle at the base of the bathtub. Slowly the pup looked at it's surroundings and gradually noticed Sakura.

"Master!" The pup barked. At that instant the little pup had her heart. She found herself not being able to say no.

"Is it male or female?"

"Male, I thought he would suit you because he's Kakashi's favorite." The pug looked at his child with affection. "Kakashi says he's the most like me in the whole litter, so I figured that he would be a perfect match for you. So what will you name him?"

"Eriko." The name came to her suddenly. Yes the little brown puppy was to be named Eriko.

"Child with collar? Perfect." Pakkun approved. "Now come Konoichi, get out of your bath and show Kakashi my gift to you. Kakashi will be able to teach you how to train Eriko to talk and everything I can do. Eventually he'll join Kakashi's Ninken when needed but other than that he will be at your side."

"Wonderful, Pakkun you do know what I need to be happy thank you!" She beamed as she gave Pakkun a kiss on the nose. The little dog blushed. Sakura climbed out of the tub letting the water out at the same time. She hurriedly got into her bathrobe, scooped Eriko up into her arms and nearly barreled over a stunned Kakashi as he opened the door to check on her. "Look what I have!" She shoved Eriko into Kakashi's face and the little dog licked his masked nose. Kakashi eye crinkled to show he was amused.

"Pakkun, you sly dog you gave her one of your children?"

"Anything to make the mistress happy." Kakashi was stunned by the dogs simple statement. Kakashi knew that if Pakkun called Sakura mistress then he had accepted her as Kakashi's mate. Seems the little dog moved faster than the copy nin himself. Sakura was beaming as she played with the little bundle. The pup kept calling her master and she was attempting with no avail to teach the pup to say mistress instead. "You'll have to help her train him, oh and she named him Eriko."

"What a suitable name. And of course I'll help her train him. I wouldn't have it any other way." He eye crinkled again and waved to the little dog as it gave one last look at it's mistress and pup and then disappeared.

"MISTRESS!" The little pup barked and Sakura praised the little thing relentlessly.

"Did you hear him Kakashi, he said Mistress!" She was so proud. He was just glad that she wasn't thinking about whatever had happened to her. It was something he'd touch bases with her on that in the morning. For now he'd just let her have her fun.

For hours Sakura played with and trained her new responsibility. She was absolutely in love with the dog. Eriko looked similar to Pakkun, but would be a lighter brown color and would be slightly bigger, but she was just guessing from his paw size. While she played with him, Kakashi began to educate her about the wonderful dog called a Ninken. The little pup would go through trials much like ninja children were faced with. Just adapted to a K9 version. The pup would have a lot of work ahead of it but from the fierce look in it's eyes Kakashi knew that the pup would live up to his father's reputation.

Midnight came around and all three were sleeping in Kakashi's oversized bed. Kakashi had Sakura cradled in his arms while Eriko snuggled into her leg. All was well until the nightmares began again. Kakashi woke startled to her crying and tugging on his shirt. She was calling him all sorts of names and cursing his, well Hikaru's, existence. He could only hold her as the violent protestations began again. Eriko had already hopped off the bed to stay out of harms way but Kakashi unfortunately got the worst of it. Before the dream had even reached it's peak she'd already broken his arm.

"Hikaru, no don't, don't hit me." She gasped as if she was in pain. Then the dream switched gears. "Hikaru…" Sakura said in a breathy voice. "You know I'm not ready…No Hikaru No I'm not ready." Then she shuddered and her face contorted in agony again. She may not have told him exactly what happened but now he had a pretty damn good clue. He was seething. He silently held her and vowed that he would kill the son of a bitch before the week was up.

**As you guys already know now I'm restarting this story on a different account…as I stupidly forgot the email and password where this was originally under ahhh I'm an idiot and I swear I am the original Darkdemon45983 **

**-Heather **


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews…You've made me confident enough to actually continue considering I'm not that sure of a Naruto fanfic…Thank you

**I swear I'm like in some writer's funk please forgive me for being slow!!**

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews…You've made me confident enough to actually continue considering I'm not that sure of a Naruto fanfic…Thank you**

**A/N: NARUTO and its original characters do not belong to me **

**A/N: NARUTO and its original characters do not belong to me. However the characters: Hikaru, Kichirou, and Sayuri are my original characters.**

**Chapter Four**

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant, came bursting through the Hokage's office door.

"What is it Shizune!?" Tsunade growled looking up from her papers, bottle of sake in her hand. When she set eyes on her assistant her expression softened. "What's the matter?" She asked a little nicer.

"It's Kakashi. He demands to speak with you." Shizune was breathless, apparently Kakashi had been a challenge.

"Send the nuisance in." Tsunade growled again. She wasn't mad though, only worried.

"Hai." Almost as soon as Shizune disappeared, Kakashi strolled through her door. Tsunade could tell from just one look at him that he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"What's going on? Why are you here and not with Sakura?" The Hokage demanded. "You know you are supposed to be there in case she relapses!"

"Hokage-sama, please here me out, I left Pakkun with her so he can alert me to any trouble. I have a few questions, Sakura's been talking in her sleep and I think what she has been saying might lead us to the answer regarding her situation." That could've easily been the most Kakashi had ever said in one breath. Tsunade narrowed her golden eyes at him and twirled a finger through her blond hair.

"What has she been saying Kakashi?"

"She keeps yelling "no" and acting like she's being beaten while she sleeps. I've gotten the brute force of much of her retaliation to her dreams but, she also mentioned a name."

"A name?" The heavily chested woman was getting interested now.

"Yes, a Hikaru character, do you know who he is?" Tsunade's eyes shone with recognition but she had a look on her face that Kakashi couldn't mistake. She was looking to kill.

"You are sure she said Hikaru?" A snarl came deep from the elegant woman's throat.

"Positive."

"I'll kill the bastard myself!" Tsunade stood with a flurry of papers and ordered Shizune to call some of the recently inducted ANBU ninja's…who happened to be close friends with a pink haired konoichi.

Kakashi didn't have to wait long until a blond whirlwind followed by a slower calmer pale eyed boy waltzed into the room. Why Tsunade picked them he didn't know but he was grateful for the extra help.

"Hokage-sama, I ask your permission to go with them. I want to kill the bastard myself." Kakashi grimly stated.

"What about Sakura Kakashi?"

"I can leave Pakkun, and I'm sure the Inuzuka boy can help him. They always get along." Suddenly the blond decided to speak.

"Baa-chan! You can leave Hinata with her as well, I'm sure she'd love the company."

"NARUTO how many fucking times do I have to tell you stop calling me Baa-chan!"

"Idiot." The pale eyed boy, or man rather, muttered.

"What did you call me Hyuuga?" The famous Naruto temper coming out.

"You are an idiot, at times, face it Naruto." Kakashi spoke quieting the fight.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"I'm not your sensei anymore, please drop the term." But Kakashi knew the blond wasn't ever going to. He was too stubborn.

"IF WE ARE QUITE DONE WITH THE IDLE CHITCHAT…I would like that you three set forth and find Hikaru…kill him once you extract the truth…Take the Yamanka girl with you so she can invade his mind." The Godaime was done talking.

"But Lady Tsunade please, tell me who is Hikaru?"….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own Naruto Man do I wish I did nor any of the characters of the anime…I do however, in this story at least, own Hikaru, Kichirou, and Sayuri

**A/N I do not own Naruto Man do I wish I did nor any of the characters of the anime…I do however, in this story at least, own Hikaru, Kichirou, and Sayuri. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing and adding me to alerts…I'm sorry I haven't been really fast with updates as this is still new to me and I'm trying to write this story without getting bored of it. I'll make this chapter considerably longer than the last I assure you…**

**Also one thing I've come across is there are like two different ways to spell like every word so if I spell it in a way that doesn't seem right to you, it's because no one can get their words straight and that bugs me…**

**Chapter Five**

Kakashi followed Naruto and Neji through the poorer streets of Konoha and pondered what Tsunade had told him about this mysterious Hikaru. Apparently he was only a civilian but had somehow secretly capture Sakura's heart a year ago. Though how such a strong Konoichi could fall for a civilian eluded him. Though civilians had their purposes, they often couldn't handle being around Shinobi. It's like they expected their own protectors to turn against them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto softly interrupted the Jounin's thoughts.

"Yes Naruto?"

"What are you going to do to this civilian?" The blonde's blue eyes searched Kakashi's masked face for clues.

"Naruto, you're ANBU, if you were given this as a mission what would you do?"

"I'd have to slaughter the bastard." His eyes turned a steely blue as his instincts took over. "We're going to hurt him badly aren't we? He can't get away with what he did to Sakura can he?" More rhetorical facts than anything Kakashi just nodded to himself and settled back into silence. Neji was leading the way using his Byakugan to steer him along the correct path. Suddenly he stopped.

"What is it Neji?" Kakashi questioned.

"We're here." The usually calm Hyuuga turned his gaze back to his two companions and the murderous thoughts were bright in his eyes. Quickly the team went into action as Neji, Naruto, and Kakashi invaded the quiet house. Kakashi was the first to get in. He had entered the kitchen. Using his acute sense of smell, he quickly caught a scent of fear. _'Ah hah' _He thought to himself as he charged up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" A shout came from behind the other side of the bed. Apparently the scum was too scared to even face his intruders.

"To punish you for the injustices against Haruno, Sakura." Neji offered the idiot man. Suddenly his head appeared from behind the mattress. For a civilian against Shinobi his face held a look that higher men could be killed for.

"So the bitch squealed huh?" His face was contorted in sick rage. The man before them was in his mid-twenties, had dark blue hair that was styled similar to Gaara's, and a muscled body. _'Easy peasy Lemon Squeezy.' _Naruto thought to himself as he launched himself at the man. Hikaru went down easy and was subdued.

"You seriously think you'd get away with harming a woman, much less a Konoichi?" Kakashi growled.

"Do you know what your punishment is?" Neji calmly asked.

"N..no." The man muttered. He was scared now, as all thoughts of machoness had disappeared.

"Death." Naruto stated simply as he hoisted up the man and began to drag him out of the room.

**Meanwhile….**

"Pakkun, where did Kakashi go?" Sakura sighed as she hoisted Eriko up from the floor. Pakkun eyed his pup and new mistress with pride.

"He went to go see Lady Tsunade about a Hikaru character."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched effectively harming both of the Ninken's sensitive ears. Eriko howled. "Oh baby I'm sorry I'm sorry." Sakura cooed to the pup as she planted kisses on it's small head.

"Miiistress." It wailed. Pakkun grimaced. _'Poor pup, that's quite a bit of noise to get used to.'_

"Why would he go and do something like that?" Sakura seethed. She put the scared pup down onto Kakashi's bed and started to pace. "If Tsunade finds out what he did to me she'll kill him. I don't want someone killed because of my weakness." Pakkun began to growl, capturing Sakura's attention. "What's the matter Pakkun?"

"You girl, you're what's the matter. You really think that that scum bag doesn't deserve what he gets?" The dog was furious. "I've heard what you've gone through at night, when you scream at Kakashi's side, terrified of that man finding you and hitting you again. Kakashi might not have gotten it right away but I did. That man deserves to die, before he can harm another woman." The dog was pacing at this point. "Kakashi just wants you to be safe don't you realize that child? He loves you." Sakura's eyes went wide. She'd been startled by the dog's outburst in the first place but this was a bit much a bit too soon.

"Wha…what?" She stuttered.

"You heard me child, he loves you. In fact he always has. It's just recently that he's begun to notice. Now you can talk to him about this later, for now try to look presentable, the Hyuuga girl and the Inuzuka boy are close by." Sakura ran into the bathroom to try to calm her heating face. She didn't want her friends to see her so flustered. Suddenly Pakkun barked to announce the arrival of her two Shinobi friends.

"SAKURA!" Kiba growled at the door. "Come on open up!" Sakura smiled.

"Coming!" She sprinted through Kakashi's room and out into the living room where the front door was. She smiled when she opened it and saw Hinata and Kiba looking at her.

"Sakura!" Hinata giggled softly as she hugged her friend. It had been two years since Naruto had asked Hinata out and since then the once quiet girl had blossomed.

"Oh Hinata, Kiba, I'm glad you're here, I was getting lonely."

"Excuse me?" Pakkun growled as he entered the room.

"Pakkun!" Kiba greeted the little dog warmly, as did Akamaru Kiba's dog and constant companion. Pakkun and little Akamaru began wrestling as dogs do and soon Eriko joined in.

"Who's that little bundle of cuteness?" Hinata pointed at the little puppy.

"That's Eriko, he's Pakkun's pup. Well now he's mine actually."

"He's a good dog Sakura." Kiba said admiring the little pup. "He'll be just a loyal as Akamaru is to me." Sakura smiled. "So, where exactly did Kakashi go?"

"To see the Hokage." Sakura said sadly.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing I just can't wait until he gets back." She wasn't sure how much they knew, and she didn't feel like giving much else away. Her thoughts wandered a bit as she watched Kiba and Hinata play with the three dogs. _'Pakkun said he loved me, does he really?'_ She asked herself. A blush graced her cheeks as she thought of the roguishly handsome copy-nin.

**In Baa-Chan's office lol**

"Who do you think you are harming the Hokage's apprentice?" Tsunade thundered at the defenseless man sitting before her. "Did you not know who she was and who she was affiliated with?" The man trembled. "Well since you're too idiotic to respond, Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade?!" The assistant spoke up.

"Have Ibiki take this filth to the dungeons for interrogation." The man swallowed. Ibiki had his reputation even amongst the civilians. "Have fun in your last days of life and torture." Tsunade growled with a murderous look in her eye. With that she dismissed the guards and the man and turned to her three most faithful Nin. "Kakashi, I want you to go home now to be with her. I'm putting her in your care for the next two years. I want her to be watched because even years after something like this happens, even the strongest Ninja can relapse." Kakashi nodded, thankful for the excuse to spend further time with HIS cherry blossom. _'Wait, what?'_ His inner voice chided him but he paid it no heed as he quickly left the office and rushed towards home.


End file.
